Currently, as a result of the development of genetic testing techniques, genetic tests are conducted in various scenarios including clinical diagnosis, forensics and so on. In many cases, these genetic tests only become effective if a plurality of object genes is detected and the results integrated. When, for example, identification of disease-causing bacteria, etc., is carried out at a clinical facility, a plurality of types of microorganisms suspected to cause infection or a type of each microorganism are identified based on a patient's symptoms. Diagnosis is performed accordingly. And when, for example, identification of individuals, etc., is carried out at a forensic facility, a repeat count is identified for repeated sequences in a plurality of gene loci which are present in every human genome. An individual is identified comprehensively from the identified repeat count in the plurality of gene loci. Consequently, individuals can be identified with high probability. Thus, techniques for detecting a plurality of object genes as described above are of great importance.
Conventionally, first a sample nucleic acid is amplified in a specific reaction container when a plurality of object genes are detected. Thereafter, the resulting amplification product is detected in an additional reaction device for detection.
Amplification is carried out principally in a plurality of reaction containers or one reaction container. When amplification is carried out in a plurality of reaction containers, reaction containers for amplifying object genes, respectively, are provided. When amplification is carried out in one reaction container, reagents for detecting all object genes are stored in one reaction container to carry out a multi-nucleic-acid amplification reaction. Generally, a nucleic acid to be detected is detected by subjecting an amplification product to a DNA chip, electrophoresis or the like.